First Steps Are The Hardest
by etuck89
Summary: Hermione and Draco have worked closely together during the past four years. Every time they become too close, though, Draco backs off. Hermione is through playing the game. After lying about a failed date, she cajoles Draco into taking the place of her faux suitor. By the end of the night she will have answers and hopefully her man.
1. Chapter 1

First Steps Are The Hardest

 ****I am not new to fanfiction but I am new to writing for it. Please comment any suggestions as I am open to all the help I can get. This will be a multi-chapter story but not extremely long. Maybe three total. I was going to wait and post it all but I'm impatient. Sue me. BTW, as every single person here knows but for some reason I am required to state, I do not own Harry Potter. These characters are obviously being borrowed for my own entertainment and hopefully yours. On with it...**

Hermione turned her attention to her mirror image in the restaurant/bar entrance. She had picked her outfit by going against every rule she had ever made in regards to clothes. No short dresses, low cut dresses, usually no attention grabbing apparel...all were thrown out the window tonight.

Working in the Law Department meant she dressed appropriately for a professional woman who had to be taken seriously by her (mostly older, male) peers. She had learned that she needed to take care with her appearance, unlike in school, but not to get too much attention. There was a fine line between looking professionally clothed yet womanly and looking like a tart in office wear. Hermione tried to walk that line very closely. She had begun to enjoy feeling like a woman whom men looked twice at but would never go so far as to blatantly dress vulgar. She basically lived in High-waisted pencil skirts and button ups.

Tonight called for something far outside her comfort zone and it was only for one particular reason, or better stated, one man. She had chosen a mid thigh, loose fitting, thin strapped slip dress in a shimmery nude color. It draped from the shoulders down her body in a wave of silk. She had left her hair down, light makeup, nude heels; everything was put together to show off her dress. She smiled in satisfaction and nodded to her image as she turned away from the mirror for the last time.

She had come to Sparks tonight dressed to kill for one man. Draco Malfoy had become part of her inner circle after they both had to claw their way up the Law Department . She was the top researcher in the MLE and was sometimes the only reason cases were won. She was known for finding loopholes in outdated, antiquated laws, but her main job was finding laws and precedents that supported her representatives case. Seeing as Malfoy was one of the best Representatives, or lawyers, in the MLE as well, she spent quite a bit of time working on cases with him over the past four years.

The two were known to argue so loudly their boss had to intervene but they were also known to get along so well rumors ran rampant about them. Through trial and error they figured out what worked with each other and Hermione had eventually passed the line from friend to crush to something much more serious. And it took her some time to realize that Draco wasn't far behind her in that regard.

There have been many times they got too close only for him to back off. Always him. After careful research and planning Hermione came to a conclusion and it would all be over with tonight. Hopefully in her favor, she thought ruefully.

Hermione had casually mentioned she had a date tonight. She had bet on it having an adverse effect on Draco and she wasn't wrong. She knew he often took to drinking at this particular establishment because they were quiet, upscale, and discreet. After she had readied herself this evening Hermione had apparated here and waited on him to arrive. She wasn't disappointed. Only twelve minutes after her arrival she saw him enter and head straight for the bar. As she was standing in the crowded entrance with her back to him he hadn't noticed her, especially as he would never expect her to dress in such a manner.

She watched him sit down at the bar and casually order a drink. He didn't look heartbroken but then again she wasn't expecting him to. Draco was a very hard man to read and showing strong emotion was not a common occurrence. Hermione gave herself some time to think through her plan and let Draco almost finish his drink before she started his way. She tried to put herself in the right mood in order to over take the nerves running through her entire body. _Come on Hermione_ , she thought to herself, y _ou're a Gryffindor, a highly respected member of society, a bloody war hero. You cant back down now._

As she walked slowly towards Draco she felt the silky folds of her dress slide over the tops of her thighs with every step. She could also feel it slide across her breasts making her remember why she had forgone proper undergarments. Part of her plan was to grab his attention quickly, but the other part was to keep him turned on the entire time. Between the chilly air and constant friction from her dress she was sure he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes on her face all night. She came up to his left, taking a seat with nary a glance on his part.

"Not interested," Draco said without even pausing from his drink. Hermione was sure he was used to getting hit on frequently. Between his pale hair, unusual eyes,and slight muscular build he was already a magnet for women. When you added that to his aloof personality, he presented a challenge few could resist. It had been a while since she had seen him take up one of the many offers though.

His words made her smile as she answered him. "That makes the second man to feel that way about me tonight. After all the effort I put in my date was a no show," she lied.

Draco paused and slowly turned her way. She had gotten adept at reading his slight emotional cues and right now his actions made her immensely happy. His eyes started at her face and were drawn down to her chest, long crossed legs, and finally her vibrant red toenails. His hand gripped his glass so hard his knuckles turned white and she could see a muscle twitch in his jaw.

Draco's response was all she needed to hear to reassure her of her actions tonight. "Merlin help me."


	2. Chapter 2

First Step Is Hardest

 ****I am not new to fan fiction but I am new to writing for it. Please comment any suggestions as I am open to all the help I can get. I received my very first review already! Thank you! Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 2

Hermione silently watched as Draco shook off the surprise and pretended he hadn't just lost control even slightly.

"That was definitely his loss, then." Draco turned facing her on the stool, his drink forgotten in front of him, as he gave Hermione his full attention. "Were you planning to meet here?"

"No, he chose that new monstrosity a couple blocks down, the one with the enormous Phizzle trees in front. They are shedding so bad I had to scourgify myself after walking under one."

"So how late was he then?" Draco was obviously trying to hide his disgust with her pretend date.

"I gave him ten minutes." Hermione shrugged as if it were no big deal. Which was true because the entire scenario was a figment of her imagination.

"Only ten minutes? There might have been an emergency or he was just running late," Draco stated with a sardonic smirk.

"Draco, there are any number of ways to let me know if something happened to prevent his appearance. And do I look like a woman who waits for a man to do things in his own sweet time?" She smirked as his gaze did another journey across her body.

Draco swallowed hard before answering. "You look like a woman who a man would show up thirty minutes early for."

It was time to push him a little. "Is that what you would do if you were my date?"

He paused for a moment before staring her in the eyes and replying, "If I was your date I would meet you at your door and escort you to dinner. I wouldn't want to give another man a chance to sweep you away before I got there."

Hermione saw many things pass over him in the time they just stared at each other. Clearly lust, but something deeper than that was there also. And just a hint of jealousy and anger. She could only guess at the reason for the last one. Maybe because he hadn't been her date? Or maybe just because he didn't like how she had been treated?

The moment passed all to soon and she had to grab her opening while she could. "Well, I'm here now and no other man in sight. It doesn't seem like they are clamoring for a chance with me. But I am starving as I left before eating and I would love to have a dinner companion. I have a proposition for you. Be my date tonight so I can enjoy myself for at least a couple hours."

She could practically see his whole body tense like he didn't want to hear it. But he did this anytime they went a little too far with the flirting and she was tired of it. Some would think he wasn't interested and just liked to play with her but she knew better. At first she did assume this but soon she realized he was just as invested in them as she was. No man looked at a woman, treated a woman like he did without wanting more. Something was holding him back and she was determined to figure it out.

"Hermione...I don't think that's a good idea," he said without looking at her.

"Why not? We have tomorrow off."

"People will talk, even if it's just an innocent dinner between...friends." Even he looked disgusted with himself for saying that one.

"As if they don't talk already."

"I've had a few drinks and soon I will be unfit for company. You wouldn't enjoy yourself."

"Draco, I've seen you drink an entire bottle of fire whiskey without showing hardly a sign of imbibing at all."

She knew he wasn't ready for this. Normally one word from him and she backed off but not this time. She refused to let him run. She watched as his pale features reddened and his posture got even more stiff before he downed his drink and faced her once more.

"Why are you pushing this Hermione?"

"Pushing what? The fact that I just want a nice dinner and you keep making silly excuses for ditching me?" She asked with some irritation.

"I'm not the one who ditched you tonight, so don't take your frustration out on me," he growled. "Besides the way your dressed doesn't look like a nice dinner is the only thing your offering and I don't want to walk into work Monday to news of us shagging each other over the weekend. But I guess you don't really care what people say about you. After all you wore this for a man you hadn't even met so..." He was red faced and breathing hard and anger radiated from him but Hermione could already see the regret coming through.

She was almost used to this. Normally he only spouted vitriol like that if he was the one who went too far, got to close, to find a way to cover it up. He seemed to think angering himself and her was a good deterrent to their true emotions. Even though she knew this and had tried to prepare for it, the actual words hurt and she felt herself deflate in front of him.

Hermione wasn't one to let people see how much they effected her, but tonight she couldn't hold back. Her voice was a cracked whisper as she spoke. "I...Do you know how hard it is to find someone who is truly interested in me? I work seventy hours a week. The people I have to choose from must come from the Ministry because I never leave that place. There are men who give me a second glance, even a few who flirt here and there. But do you know, I have been asked out a total of three times since starting there. I was with Ron for one year. That makes five years and only three men thought I was worthy of a date."

She saw Draco open his mouth but he couldn't seem to find the words to speak.

She continued in a stronger voice. "I am a bookworm. A relatively boring shut-in with no life outside my job. I literally only talk about law and books and books about law, Draco. There aren't many people who want to hear more on those subjects than necessary. I am passionate in arguments and men don't like to be proven wrong, which they are almost one hundred percent of the time. I never get to dress up, never get to have the attention a woman enjoys at least every now and then."

Her voice was becoming louder as she built up steam. The words just came barreling out of her mouth and it was things she had never intended to say. This night was already a mess. She might as well end it on a strong note. "Do you know how long I spent getting ready tonight? Two hours! I fixed my hair, perfected my makeup, I have shaved, scrubbed, and rubbed lotion on parts of me that have never seen the light of day, Draco!"

She realized she was beginning to draw attention and took moment to try and calm herself, barely noticing that Draco was as emotional in that moment as she had become.

He watched her with a scorching gaze that she couldn't cipher as she continued her tirade in a voice barely above a whisper. "I picked this dress out because for once I wanted to feel like a sexy, desirable woman. I have become close to you and I thought you felt the same. You're one of the only ones who enjoys conversing with me and you never fall asleep during my famous "lectures". I didn't care one whit about the other man, I just wanted ONE night to feel...I thought maybe you could at least give me companionship over dinner and let me have a nice memory before I head home to my lonely apartment and boring life. So sorry for pushing you. I'll not make that mistake again."

She knew her chest was rising faster than it had in a while. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She stared into the mirror above the bar watching the other patrons having a good time before sighing and sliding off the stool. There went any hope she had of them making it work. So much for being brave, not taking no for an answer. Malfoy always did manage to screw up her plans.

She had taken two steps away from him when she felt Draco grab her lightly by the arm and guide her towards the restaurant. She stood her ground, forcing him to stop. "I don't want a pity dinner, Malfoy. I'm already embarrassed beyond belief so no thank you."

He refused to budge as she pulled away. She noticed him close his eyes at her use of his surname. She hadn't used it in quite a while. She stared up at the beautiful man, his hair beginning to lose its carefully coiffed nature, his burning grey eyes directed at her. His hand slid up her arm until it rested on her neck causing chills to race along her body.

"Hermione, this has nothing to with pity. You deserve everything you said you wanted out of tonight and if I am the lucky man who you want to share your time with then who am I to refuse?" She could tell he was holding back so much more that he wanted to say but she was ecstatic that he had made this much progress. As she smiled at him and he returned it, they continued on their way to dinner. _Maybe_ , Hermione thought to herself hopefully, _tonight would go her way after all_. There was still much to be said and shared between the two but the potential for success was back and that is all she needed.


End file.
